In recent years, with the increasing maturity of photoelectric display technologies, liquid crystal display devices have been used more and more widely because of their long life, high luminous efficiency, low radiation, and low power consumption. For example, liquid crystal display devices are installed and used in mobile phones, computers and vehicle-mounted instruments.
When a liquid crystal display device is installed and used, it is usually required to attach and cover an upper cover glass plate or a touch screen thereto. However, the use of the upper cover glass plate or touch screen may greatly reduce luminance of an image displayed by the liquid crystal display device, and then affect the visual effect of the liquid crystal module under strong light.
Currently, the above problem is generally solved in the related art by improving luminance of backlight. However, an increase in luminance of backlight also increases an increase in difficulty of heat dissipation of the entire display device, and thus it may not be the best solution for improving luminance of images of the display device.